tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mission of Gravity
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Mission of Gravity' (“Schwerkraftmission“) ist die 67. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 15. Folge der dritten Staffel. Introtext Nachrichtensprecher: Und nun zu unserer fortlaufenden Reportage über die schwebende Peking-Krise. Es ist einige Monate her, seitdem die einfallenden Triceratonier die gesamte chinesische Hauptstadt in die Stratosphäre angehoben haben. Der atmosphärische Schild, der die Stadt umgibt, hat sich als undurchdringbar erwiesen. Die Stadt wird durch einen riesigen triceratonischen Antigravitationsgenerator in der Luft gehalten. Obwohl aber Pekings Topwissenschaftler Versuche unternommen haben, die Kontrolle über diese fremde Technologie zu verlangen, haben sich die Ergebnisse als beinahe katastrophal erwiesen. [Szene wechselt zum Antigravitationsgenerator, wo eine kleine Gruppe Wissenschaftler und Polizisten mit einem Laptop an der Maschine arbeiten. Plötzlich wird ein Energiestoß erzeugt; der Generator stößt mehr Antigravitation aus, und die ganze Stadt schießt unversehens weiter in die Stratosphäre hoch] Wissenschaftler: Muss ... den Energiefluss ... umkehren. [Dem Wissenschaftler gelingt es mit letzter Kraft, eine Taste auf dem Laptop zu betätigen, und die gefangene Stadt kommt endlich zum Stehen] Nachrichtensprecher: Ohne einen Weg hinein, hinaus oder hinunter scheint es keinen Weg zu geben, die armen Leute von Peking zu retten. Handlung thumb|200px|Der Antigravitationsgenerator in PekingAuf einem Flugplatz des Foot Clans treffen der Shredder und seine Aide de Camps Karai, Hun und Baxter Stockman per Hubschrauber ein, wo sie von Dr. Chaplin empfangen werden, der dem Shredder sein neuestes Projekt vorstellen möchte. Im Auftrag des Shredders hat Chaplin ein Luftschiff gebaut und mit triceratonischer Technologie versehen, die es dem Schiff erlaubt, in das in der Luft gefangene Peking einzudringen und den triceratonischen Antischwerkraftgenerator, der die Stadt gefangen hält, zu bergen. thumb|left|200px|Des Stockmans neuer KörperStockman und Hun werden (zu beider Fassungslosigkeit) auf diese Mission geschickt, während Karai und Chaplin beim Shredder verbleiben sollen; Karai aber gefällt der Gedanke, dass der Shredder mit der Wegnahme des Generators den Tod von Millionen Unschuldiger billigend in Kauf nehmen will, überhaupt nicht. Stockman und Hun hingegen, denen es beiden missfällt, dass Chaplin nun an ihrer Stelle die Gunst des Shredders genießt, verbünden sich heimlich und entschließen sich, die Mission zu sabotieren und gleichzeitig den guten Chaplin loszuwerden - auch nachdem dieser seinem Idol einen neuen Roboterkörper verpasst, damit Stockman bei dieser Mission effizienter arbeiten kann. Die beiden verleiten Chaplin dazu, ohne Wissen des Shredders bei der Mission mitzumachen, und Chaplin sagt enthusiastisch, und ohne etwas von den wahren Absichten der beiden Verschwörer zu ahnen, zu. thumb|200px|Die Turtles auf LauerpostenAm selben Abend führt Raphael seine Brüder zu einer weiteren von Sakis "Aufräumoperationen" in New York. Während sie die Vorgänge am Boden überwachen, empfängt Donatello einen neuen Faxanruf auf seinem Shell Cell, genau wie diejenigen davor, die ihn schon seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig plagen. Er versucht, das Signal mithilfe eines Scannercomputers rückzuverfolgen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung erfolgt stattdessen ein Downloadvorgang; dies wird aber durch die Entdeckung des Objekts, um das es bei den Arbeiten des Foot geht - ein triceratonisches Versorgungsschiff -, erstmal in den Hintergrund gedrängt. thumb|left|200px|Professor Honeycutt meldet sich zurückAls die Arbeiten zuende gegangen sind, schleichen sich die Turtles in das Wrack, das sie befremdlicherweise unbewacht vorfinden. Kaum aber stehen sie im Laderaum, fällt hinter ihnen die Schleuse zu, und dann tritt Karai hervor und bittet sie um Hilfe für die Bewohner von Peking. Da sie nicht offen gegen den Shredder vorgehen kann und ihr Ehrgefühl sie weiter an ihn bindet, will sie die Turtles dazu überreden, den Generator außer Kraft zu setzen, ohne dabei das Leben von unschuldigen Menschen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Auf die Frage hin, wie sie dann noch verhindern sollen, dass der Shredder sich den Generator im Nachhinein doch noch unter den Nagel reißen könnte, meldet sich zur allgemeinen Überraschung eine bekannte Stimme aus Donatellos Tasche - und zwar die Stimme von Professor Honeycutt, den die Turtles und deren Freunde für tot hielten! Wie der Professor erzählt, hat er bei Donatellos Versuch, ihn für die Sensoren der Trceratonier unsichtbar zu machen, für den Fall seines Ablebens vorsorglicherweise eine Kopie seiner Persönlichkeit in das irdische Sattelitenkommunikationsnetz heruntergeladen; die Faxanrufe und das Download auf Donatellos Handcomputer gingen auf seine Versuche zurück, die Turtles zu kontaktieren und seine Rückkehr zu ermöglichen. Angesichts des Dilemmas, in dem seine Freunde stecken, bietet Honeycutt ihnen seine Hilfe an, und Karai erklärt sich bereit, die Turtles nach Peking zu bringen. thumb|200px|Gute Vorbereitung ist der halbe ErfolgKurz bevor das Luftschiff startet, schmuggelt Karai die Turtles und den Professor in einer Kiste auf das Luftschiff, welches daraufhin in Richtung Peking abhebt. Nachdem es die schwebende Stadt erreicht hat, durchdringt es mühelos den atmosphärischen Schild, und um das Gelände um den Antigravitationsgenerator leerzuräumen, lässt Chaplin eine von ihm konstruierte Neuvariante von Stockmans Mousern los, die die Wachen vom Gelände vertreiben. Doch als Karai sich während des Anflugs in den Laderaum schleicht und den Turtles Bescheid gibt, wird sie vom misstrauisch gewordenen Hun verfolgt und in einem geeigneten Moment mitsamt Kiste durch eine Falltür aus dem Luftschiff geworfen. Glücklicherweise haben sich die Turtles für einen heimlichen Ausstieg mit Drachengleitern ausgestattet; sie brechen aus der Kiste aus und landen, nachdem Leonardo Karai gerettet hat, wohlbehalten in der Stadt. Durch diese unvorhergesehene Notlandung müssen sie jedoch noch eine ganze Strecke bis zum Generator zurücklegen, und gerade als sie zum Aufbruch bereit sind, verschwindet Karai auf einmal spurlos, so dass die Turtles auf sich alleine gestellt sind. thumb|left|200px|Peking kehrt auf die Erde zurückWährenddessen kommt das Luftschiff über dem Antischwerkraftgenerator in der Luft zum Stehen, und Chaplin wird mit einem Greifarm auf die Maschine abgesetzt, um sie zuerst abzuschalten, bevor sie hochgehievt werden kann. Bevor er sich aber an die Arbeit machen kann, treffen die Turtles am Ort des Geschehens ein und bahnen Donatello und Professor Honeycutt einen Weg durch die Mouser-Horde. Doch beim Abschaltversuch geht etwas katastrophal schief, und Peking stürzt viel zu schnell dem Erdboden entgegen. Angesichts dieser Entwicklung koppeln Stockman und Hun den Greifer ab und lassen Chaplin und die anderen in der abstürzenden Stadt im Stich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Honeycutt sich mit dem Generator verbinden und den Absturz verlangsamen, doch sie haben sich immer noch mit den Riesenmousern herumzuschlagen. Obwohl Karai ihnen doch noch zur Hilfe eilt, sind die neuen Mouser ihren Vorbildern an Stärke und Widerstandfähigkeit weit überlegen und bringen sie nach und nach zu Boden. Mithilfe eines elektromagnetischen Impulses macht Professor Honeycutt sowohl den Antischwerkraftgenerator als auch die Mouser im letzten Moment permanent unschädlich, und die Stadt setzt sanft an ihren alten Standort wieder auf ... auch wenn die Himmelsrichtungen der Stadt sich durch die ungünstigen Umstände der letzten Zeit zwangsweise ein wenig neu arrangiert haben. thumb|200px|Karai an der Seite der TurtlesObwohl Karai als Totgeglaubte nun die Chance hätte, sich von ihrem Adoptivvater loszulösen und ein neues, besseres Leben anzufangen, kann sie sich trotz Leonardos Beschwörungen immer noch nicht vom Shredder lossagen. Und so melden sie und Chaplin sich quicklebendig beim Shredder zurück, gerade als Hun und Stockman zurückgekehrt sind, um ihrem Meister die "traurige" Nachricht vom Verlust der beiden zu überbringen, woraufhin der Shredder seine Unzufriedenheit an ihnen auszulassen beginnt ... Zitate *'Shredder': Dr. Chaplin, ich hoffe, dass das, was Sie mir zeigen werden, den Ausflug aus der Stadt rechtfertigen wird. Dr. Chaplin: Glauben Sie mir, Meister, das wird Sie von den Füßen hauen! [Chaplin führt die Gruppe in den nächsten Hangar, worin sich ein Luftschiff befindet] Baxter Stockman: Sie haben uns den ganzen Weg hier rausgeholt für ein Luftschiff?! Welcher erbsenhirnige Schwachkopf hat dieses Projekt authorisiert? Shredder: Das war ich. Baxter Stockman: Oh! Nun ... ich denke, Sie haben Ihre Gründe, oh weiser und hochverehrter Meister. *'Baxter Stockman': Und was gedenkt das Junggenie zu bergen? Shredder: Einen Triceraton-Antischwerkraftgenerator. Baxter Stockman: Aber Meister! Einen Antischwerkraftgenerator aus einer Stadt zu bergen, die zwanzig Meilen über der Erdoberfläche schwebt, ist eine regelrechte Selbstmordmission! Shredder: Ja. Und deswegen habe ich Sie ausgewählt, um die Operation zu leiten. Baxter Stockman: ... Ich?? Karai: Aber Meister. Was ist mit den Millionen von Unschuldigen, die sterben werden, wenn Peking auf die Erde herabstürzt? Shredder: [kalt] Sie sind nicht von Interesse für mich. Hun: Wie kannst du es wagen, dem Meister zu widersprechen! Ich stehe 100%ig hinter diesem Plan! Shredder: Gut. Du wirst die Ehre haben, Dr. Stockman auf dieser extrem gefährlichen Mission zu begleiten. *'Dr. Chaplin': [zu Stockman] Hey! Ich möchte Ihnen nur sagen: Ganz egal, wie schlecht der Shredder Sie behandelt, bin ich immer noch stolz, mit dem legendären Baxter Stockman zusammenarbeiten zu können ... auch wenn Sie nur noch ein freakisches Gehirn-im-Einmachglas-Schatten ihres früheren Selbst sind. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es nicht ertragen, jemanden, den ich verehre, in einer so armseligen Existenz zu sehen ... daher habe ich mich entschlossen, Ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen! *'Leonardo': Karai?! Karai: Wir müssen miteinander reden. Raphael: Rede mit den Sai, denn die Ohren hören nicht zu! Leonardo: Raph, warte! Lass sie uns anhören. Sie hat uns das letzte Mal geholfen, erinnert ihr euch? Michelangelo: Und sie hat davor versucht, dich umzubringen, erinnerst du dich? *'Donatello': Selbst wenn wir uns bereit erklären, zu helfen - was würde den Shredder daran hindern, ein anderes Mal wegens des Antigravitationsgenerators vorbeizukommen? Es ist nicht gerade so, dass wir ihn abschalten können. Stimme: [aus Donatellos Tasche] Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte ich vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe bezüglich dieses technischen Problems anbieten. Michelangelo: Wow! Ich höre wohl Gespenster! Das klang genauso wie Professor Honeycutt! [Donatello holt seinen Handcomputer aus der Tasche, und auf dem Bildschirm ist der Kopf des Fugitoiden sichtbar] Professor Honeycutt: Hallo. Donatello: Es ist Professor Honeycutt! ... Also waren Sie es, der dauernd diese Anrufe auf mein Shell Cell geschickt hat! Und der Download ... das war, als Sie ihren Gedächtniskern auf meinen Palmtop übertragen haben! Professor Honeycutt: Nun ... das meiste davon. Deinem Harddrive fehlt es an Kapazität, dehalb musste ich einige ... nichtessentielle Informationen fallenlassen. Michelangelo: [nimmt Donatello erfreut den Computer aus der Hand] Wen kümmert's, Professor! Ich bin nur so glücklich, Sie zu sehen! Professor Honeycutt: Tut mir Leid. Kenne ich Sie? Michelangelo: Michelangelo! ... Mikey?! ... Der Mikester??! - Moment! Bin ich etwa eine "nichtessentielle Information"?!? *'Karai': Es ist vorbei. Leonardo: Nicht, ehe du dich vom Shredder trennst, Karai! Karai: Du weisst, dass ich das nicht tun kann. Leonardo: Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit! Sie denken, du wärst tot. Du könntest untertauchen. Wir können dir helfen, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Karai: Könntest du einfach so deinem Vater den Rücken zukehren, auch wenn du weißt, dass die Dinge, die er getan hat, falsch sind? *'Donatello': Hmm. Raphael: Was guckst du denn so? Donatello: Sollte die Verbotene Stadt denn nicht nördlich von hier lieben? Michelangelo: Und sollte die Sonne eigentlich nicht im Osten aufgehen? Professor Honeycutt: Oh, du meine Güte. Habe ich die Stadt mit der falschen Ausrichtung abgesetzt? *thumb|200px|Das dicke Ende einer bösen AbsichtHun: Der Meister wird enttäuscht sein, dass wir mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt sind. Baxter Stockman: Ganz abgesehen vom tragischen Ableben von Karai und dem jungen "Doktor Daplin". Wir schieben alles auf sie. Folge einfach meinem Beispiel. [Die beiden treten vor den Shredder] Baxter Stockman: Meister, wir haben traurige Neuigkeiten. Karai und Dr. Chaplin sind - Shredder: Moment. Vielleicht wollt ihr eure Neuigkeiten mit Karai und Dr. Chaplin teilen. [Der Shredder schaltet einen Bildschirm ein, und auf diesem werden eine grimmige Karai und ein quietschvergnügter Chaplin vor dem ausgebrannten Antischwerkraftgenerator sichtbar] Chaplin: Hi, Dr. Stockman! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Wir haben es geschafft! [Der Shredder wirft Hun und Stockman einen zornigen Blick zu, worauf beide erschrocken zurückweichen] Baxter Stockman: A-a-aber Sir, wir können alles erklären ...!! Hun und Stockman: [off-panel] NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!! Trivia *Der Titel ist ein Wortspiel auf den Begriff "mission of charity" ("Wohltätigkeitsmission"). Vorkommende Charaktere en:Mission of Gravity Kategorie:Episoden (2003)